


V-Day Special

by A Crimson Phoenix (cw151)



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Didn't Know They Were Dating, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 18:39:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13664940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cw151/pseuds/A%20Crimson%20Phoenix
Summary: Karen and Frank have dinner plans for Wednesday.





	V-Day Special

**Author's Note:**

> An entry for #KastleValentine
> 
> Enjoy!

**Pete**

_Hey, are we still on for dinner this week?_

_Yeah. Steakhouse ok for you?_

_Sure, it’s been ages since I last had a good steak. :)_

_Tuesday?_

_I got an office thing Tuesday night. :(_

_Wednesday?_

_You got it._

_I know a good place but they’re popular._

_Gonna make a reservation._

_Great, thanks!_

 

 

 

“We just got some stuff in for the Diemer story. E-mails, account info, memos. Looks like there’s some useful info in them, if you want to get started on the docs right away?” Ellison placed a filing box on Karen’s desk.

“Uh, normally I would, but I’m meeting someone tonight, sorry. I was just about to leave,” Karen said as she quickly ran a brush through her hair and slipped into her coat.

“Oh, yeah, of course you do. Sorry, I wasn’t thinking. Good thing we’re talking about it. I gotta finish up myself in a few minutes, Becca’s coming by to pick me up and she’s not going to happy if she finds me buried in a story.” Ellison replied as he smacked himself on the top of his forehead. “Have fun! I’m glad you’re getting out.”

Karen threw him a confused smile and a quick wave as he left her office.

 

Two minutes later, Karen stepped out of the Bulletin building and immediately spotted Frank across the street. She walked over to him and enveloped him in a quick hug.

“Still keeping your distance from my office?” she asked bemusedly.

“Yeah, figured if your colleagues are half as smart as you they’ll recognize me in no time, beard or no beard,” Frank replied with a sheepish smile. “Steakhouse’s just a couple of blocks down the street if you wanna walk?”

“Sure,” Karen said as she hooked her arm through his.

 

On the way they updated each other on how their respective weeks were going. When they reached the steakhouse, there was a line on the outside.

“Wow, that place really is popular,” Karen said as she raised her eyebrows. “Good thing you made a reservation.”

Frank grunted.

“Yeah, got lucky, too. Guy on the phone said that he’d just had a cancellation before I called. Everything else was completely booked for tonight,” he said as they walked past the line right up to the entrance.  

“Good evening and welcome to Chico’s. Did you make a reservation?” the hostess greeted them with a wide smile. Her name tag identified her as Evie.

“Yeah, the name’s Pete Castiglione,” Frank replied. Karen still had her arm hooked into his.

“Reservation for two. Your table’s ready for you, if you follow me please,” Evie said as she grabbed two menus and lead them through the jam-packed restaurant to a table in the back corner.

Frank pulled Karen’s chair out for her and then took a seat opposite her. Evie handed them the menus.

“We have a special V-Day menu tonight that you’ll find on the first page. Two starters, two mains, two desserts and a bottle of wine for 25% off,” Evie said. “Enjoy!”

Karen opened her menu as Frank scoffed. “V-Day!” he said mockingly. “V-Day’s in May, not in February.”

 

Karen bit her lip and held up the first page of the menu that was covered in hearts.

“I don’t think that’s the V-Day they mean,” she said. Frank narrowed his eyes for a second and mumbled something unintelligible. Then realization dawned on him and he blinked quickly as he looked around the restaurant. Karen’s eyes followed his, and now she saw what she hadn’t noticed earlier – they were surrounded only by couples, each table was decorated with a candle and a single red rose, there were a few heart-shaped decorations on the walls, and soft, romantic music was playing in the background.

Karen mentally kicked herself and looked back at Frank who was taking in the room with an indiscernible expression. She reached over the table and placed a hand on his lower arm.

“I’m really sorry, I didn’t realize what date it was today, otherwise I would never have suggested this evening. I understand if you want to grab dinner some other time,” she said sympathetically. She couldn’t even begin to fathom what it must be like for Frank on a day like this, surrounded by happy couples.

Frank’s gaze darted to her hand on his arm and then up to her eyes.

“Nah, ‘s okay. Unless you – “ he trailed off.

Karen blinked in surprise. “No, ah, I’m ok,” she said as she pulled her hand back.

“Okay,” Frank confirmed with a nod.

“Okay,” Karen repeated. They looked at each other for another moment before Karen broke eye contact and cleared her throat.

“Ah, I guess we should have a look at the menu then,” she said, and both of them quickly turned their attention to the folders in front of them.

 

“What do you think?” Karen asked after a few minutes.

Frank clicked his tongue. “I’m thinkin’ the menu’s looking good, if you’re up for it,” he said.

Karen hummed. “Sounds good. Red wine?” she asked.

Frank folded the menu and placed it to the side.

“You got it,” he confirmed.

 

Given the circumstances, it was a surprisingly light-hearted and relaxing dinner, Karen found. As a matter of fact, Frank seemed quite at ease, and they ended up talking about anything and everything. When dessert came, they placed both plates in the middle of the table so that they could share both of them.

“Fan of chocolate, ma’am?” Frank’s eyes twinkled as he watched Karen carefully scratch every single remainder of the chocolate mousse off its plate.

“Hm-hm,” Karen said as she licked the spoon clean. The wine had given her a light buzz, not enough to actually make her drunk but sufficient to leave her feeling happy and a bit fuzzy.

 

The waitress brought the folder with the check, and Frank placed a few bills in it. When Karen made a move to get her wallet out, Frank shook his head.

“Nah, that one’s on me,” he said gruffly.

Karen tilted her head and was about to protest when her eyes met his. They held the same unreadable expression as when they’d first sat down together, and Karen relented.

 

Frank helped her into her coat, and when they stepped out on the street together, Karen reached out to squeeze his hand.

“Thank you,” she said quietly. “I’ve really had a good time tonight.”

Frank briefly squeezed her hand in return, but only let go once they’d reached the front door of Karen’s apartment after a short walk.

Karen got her keys out of her bag and turned to face Frank.

“You ok?” she asked gently.

“Yeah,” Frank said after a beat. He curtly nodded his head.

“I’m glad you weren’t alone tonight,” Karen said earnestly.

 

Frank narrowed his eyes at her.

 

“What?” Karen asked in confusion.

“You think that’s what you are? A – a placeholder? A Samaritan who’s makin’ sure I’m not alone?” he asked gruffly.

Karen swallowed, and a hurt expression flittered across her face.

“A _friend_ ,” she said with a slight tremor in her voice as she crossed her arms across her chest. “I know how difficult it is to keep the memories at bay, especially on days like this. I don’t want to you to have to deal with those memories alone.”

“Memories,” Frank repeated, his voice barely a whisper as his eyes darted around the hallway before they landed on hers again and he spoke up, his voice still rough. “Shit, Karen, I wasn’t tryin’ to _deal_ with the memories, yeah? I’s tryin’ to make new ones. With you.”

 

At that, Karen’s eyes grew wide and she just stood there staring at him.

 

“You really not seein’ that? Karen, I appreciate the concern, I do. You made me remember, kept me sane from the moment I met ya, ‘n it really helps to talk ‘bout Maria ‘n the kids ‘n have someone just listen. But Karen, you’re not just that. Never were. You’re… you’re… “ Frank’s eyes darted around the hallway again. “… you’re… uh… _After_.” He finally finished, not quite looking at her. When he finally worked up the courage to meet her eyes after a few moments, he found them shining with tears.

 

Karen slowly reached out to place a hand over Frank’s heart, and Frank covered it with one of his. Then Karen suddenly stepped closer to him and placed a careful kiss on his lips. Frank reciprocated by pulling her closer to him, causing Karen to throw her arms around his neck and to melt into him.

 

They stood like this for what seemed like ages and only broke apart when someone cleared a throat next to them.

“Excuse me.” Mrs. Schlesinger, the old lady living next door to Karen indicated that she needed to move past her in the small hallway with a clipped tone. Frank pulled both of them against Karen’s door, and Mrs. Schlesinger slowly shuffled past them with her walker. When she’d finally closed her front door, Frank rested his forehead against Karen’s.

“Can I take you out tomorrow night?” he asked, his voice raspy.

Karen smiled. “Yeah,” she breathed and pressed her lips back against his.

 

 


End file.
